¡Lo Sabía!
by McFearless22
Summary: One-Shot... Lo que pasó en la escena de la fogata, Beca y Chloe tienen una conversación sobre su pasado y futuro. Soy muy mala para los resúmenes. Pasen y lean, me encanta esta pareja :) Pitch Perfect no me pertenece :(


**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect no me eprtenece.**

 **¡Lo sabía!**

Después de contar los planes a futuro que cada una de las Bellas tenía, se fueron retirando de a poco, la primera en irse fue Fat Amy, que al darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Bumper se apresuró en ir por él; luego se fue Aubrey, quien tenía que chequear su agenda del día siguiente, para no olvidar ningún detalle. Las últimas en quedar fueron Beca y Chloe, ambas sumergidas en un cómodo silencio, perdidas cada una en sus pensamientos.

 **\- Lo siento Chlo** – dijo luego de unos minutos Beca, pero la pelirroja la vio sin entender – **por todas la cosas que te dije antes.**

 **\- Beca no** – intentó interrumpirla Chloe.

\- **no** – dijo la castaña levantando la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos celestes que tanta calma le daban – **estaba frustrada por no poder crear algo para la productora y me desquité con ustedes… especialmente contigo** – hizo una mueca con la boca sin dejar de mirarla – **lo siento.**

 **\- no tienes que disculparte Becs** – dijo sonriendo Chloe, esa era una de las cosas que más molestaba y al mismo tiempo amaba Beca, la capacidad de perdonar que tenía su amiga, podía decirle las cosas más hirientes y ella la perdonaría. Volvieron a estar en silencio apreciando como el fuego se iba consumiendo de a poco – **¿sabes cual fue una de las razones por las que no me gradué?** – preguntó luego de unos minutos, Beca negó con la cabeza, prestándole atención, la pelirroja se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, Beca estiró su manta para poder cubrirlas a ambas – **no quería dejar de verte –** sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – **pero ahora cuando nos graduemos ya no será lo mismo –** bajó la mirada con tristeza.

 **\- ¿a qué te refieres?** – cuestionó Beca levantando la barbilla de su amiga, no le gustaba verla de esa forma.

 **\- a que cada una tomará su camino Beca, quizá nos veamos en alguna ocasión especial** – contestó viéndola a los ojos – **pero ya no estaremos a un cuarto de distancia, ya no estarás para ver una película que odies en la cama, o para conversar conmigo luego de una pesadilla –** negó con la cabeza con rendición.

 **\- pero Chlo nosotras siempre seremos amigas** – dijo Beca tomando una mano de la pelirroja.

 **\- ese es el problema Becs** – contestó retirando su mano, Beca no pudo evitar sentir un vacío ante esa acción – **solo seremos amigas… y nada más.**

 **\- creo que me perdí –** balbuceó la Dj sin entender.

 **\- eres algo lenta** – bromeó Chloe riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza – **siete años con indirectas y tu no las cazabas.**

 **\- espera** – la detuvo procesando la información – **estás diciendo lo que yo creo que dices –** preguntó viéndola a los ojos para asegurarse que no bromeara.

 **\- no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo** – murmuró Chloe – **pero sí, llevo enamorada de ti desde que te escuché cantar esa vez en la ducha –** debía reconocer que al finalmente admitirlo sintió cómo se quitaba un peso de encima.

 _ **\- Just The Way You Are**_ – dijo Beca luego de unos segundos, Chloe la vio sin entender, pero la Dj tenía la vista clavada en sus manos – **fue ene se momento en el que me di cuenta que me gustabas** – reconoció dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja.

 **\- ¿y por qué nunca me dijiste algo?** – preguntó finalmente Chloe.

 **\- porque uno, soy una idiota** – respondió Beca haciendo reír a la pelirroja – **y dos, en ese momento tu estabas con ese chico, el de la ducha –** de solo recordarlo se le hacía amarga la boca – **yo intenté convencerme que me gustaba Jesse pero no resultó** – se encogió de hombros – **pero terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos –** sonrió de lado, volteando para encontrarse con lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de Chloe – **hey no llores** – pidió mientras le limpiaba el rostro con delicadeza, con sus pulgares se encargó de retirar las lágrimas que caían.

 **\- no puedo creer que perdimos siete años Beca** – murmuró Chloe – **si no fuéramos unas idiotas podríamos haber estado juntas todo este tiempo.**

 **\- bueno… ahora nos graduamos y podemos hacer todo lo que queramos… podríamos ser nosotras contra el mundo** – dejó caer la castaña - **¿Qué dices?** – preguntó sonriendo con esperanza – **tu y yo… contra el mundo** – pero su monólogo se vio interrumpido por los labios de Chloe, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que sucedía, pero no dudó en corresponder, sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras ella le acariciaba una mejilla y su otra mano la rodeaba por la cintura, acercando más sus cuerpos. Sus labios se acariciaban de manera suave, con delicadeza y cariño. El beso no duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para terminar de darse cuenta de lo que sentían, cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos sonriendo.

 **\- nosotras contra el mundo** – susurró Chloe – **me gusta como suena –** ambas sonrieron, estuvieron a punto de besarse pero un sonido las distrajo, se separaron volteando la vista, encontrando a Emily con una mirada incómoda.

 **\- oh lo siento** – balbuceó – **solo venía por galletas** – señaló la bolsa – **no quería interrumpir su** – las señaló sin saber que decir – **su… declaración tardía** – terminó diciendo – **ahm... mejor las dejo, sigan con lo suyo –** alzó los pulgares – **por cierto, son adorables juntas –** añadió sonriendo con emoción, luego se alejó corriendo - **¡lo sabía! –** Escucharon que dijo con emoción – _**Bhloe**_ **es real, aunque personalmente prefiero** _ **Bechloe**_ – las chicas rieron con diversión.

 **\- tenemos una fan** – comentó Chloe.

 **\- creo que es más que eso** – opinó Beca – **creo que antes de la interrupción de** _ **Legacy**_ **íbamos a hacer algo** – dijo de forma sugerente.

 **\- de hecho estábamos por besarnos** – dijo de la misma forma Chloe, rieron antes de unir sus labios una vez más, aunque no fue el último beso de esa noche, ese fue solo el comienzo.

* * *

Hola! espero que les guste la historia :) quizá escriba más.

Nos leemos pronto! disculpen los errores


End file.
